inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuyomaro
Kuyomaro (空妖麿, Kūyōmaro) is an antagonistic shinyōkai searching to restore his body and acquire the powerful sword Kyoseiga. History Kuyomaro was originally a shinkitsune, a kitsune shinyōkai. He became twisted, however, and in the end cared only about increasing his own power. In the end he was stopped by his twind brother, who destroyed his body with a self-sacrificial attack. Kuyomaro's power was dangerously depleted and only his head was left of his body, but he managed to escape the scene, leaving every eyewitness thinking he was gone for good. They say Kuyomaro hid in shadows for centuries, absorbing whatever power he could. In the end, he had enough power to begin the quest to restore his body and get his claws on Kyoseiga, the sword of the brother who defeated him. Appearance Formerly Kuyomaro was said to be a handsome man with a long flowing black hair and deep dark eyes. However, after his defeat in his brother's hands, only his head remains intact, being gruesomly severed from neck down. For now, his head is being carried by his female servant Kagami inside a crystal ball. The ball also casts a strong barrier around it to prevent Kuyomaro and Kagami getting damaged. Powers and abilites Evil shinyōki: Kuyomaro's shinyōki (shinyōkais' version of yōki) is considered exceptionally evil. The mere presence of Kuyomaro can affect weaker yōkai and humen. Kuyomaro can project his shinyōki through his eyes and use the hypnotic gaze to control those with weaker willpower than his own. Kuyomaro can also ably hide his shinyōki to avoid being caught. Barriers: Kuyomaro can create powerful barriers that protect him and mask his shinyōki. Levitation: Kuyomaro - or at least Kagami while carrying Kuyomaro's head - can levitate in the air like Naraku. Teleportation: It is unknown how this skill works. Kuyomaro apparently has the power to dislocate himself and Kagami in space-time continuum and reappear in another spot of space. Kuyomaro comments to have used this power to escape his brother's final attack. Body snatching: Kuyomaro can take use of a body of a yokai by beheading him and taking the place of the former head. He has commented that reqular yōkai are insufficent to be his body for longer amounts of time, as his evil shinyōki is too much for the bodies to bare and they quickly start detoriating and falling to pieces after his head has attached to them. This is why Kuyomaro wants a body of a strong shinyōkai that can handle his shinyōki. Power absorption: Kuyomaro can also absorb power from weaker yōkai and add it to his own, thus gaining new abilities. Mind probing: With his tentacle-like extensions, Kuyomaro can probe the mind of yōkai and humen. The victims suffer horrifying pain during the probing. Tentacles: Kuyomaro can stretch black tentacles from the crystal ball his head is inside of. The tentacles seem to be generated from the crystal ball and not the actual head that's inside it, hinting that the crystal ball is a creation of Kuyomaro and thus a part of him. He uses his tentacles mostly for his power absorpion and mind probing. Servants *'Kagami' (鏡, Mirror): Kuyomaro's apparently mute servant lady, whose duty is to carry the crystal ball that contains his head. It is not known whether Kagami is just some sort of creation of Kuyomaro or was she controlled by him. The look on Kagami's face is always feelingless and she doesn't react to anything else except Kuyomaro's commands. Apparently Kagami also has some fighting ability, as it is her who does the decapitations of the yokai whose bodies Kuyomaro wants to possess. Trivia *"Kūyōmaro" can mean "you, empty demon". Category:Character